Understanding the Overwhelming Menu System: Trial to the Magians
Writing this to help people navigate through the Trial of the Magians menu system. Hopefully this will help you navigate it further. This is my first "guide" on wiki so please be kind. ~Sake, Bismark Pattern to the Menu System *Each weapon category starts with a few base paths. The ones listed as 1000+ on the bottom are the Relic / Mythic weapons. The rest are for weapons you get from the crate. *From each base path there is always a branch at multiple points down the line. *The pattern is that the "Augments" you can get on the weapons from these Trials seems to be set up in a certain order. *The first path (first option) seems to always give Occasionally Attacks Twice and/or increase base damage and/or lower delay. *The second path will branch off into two paths. I'll call this 2A and 2B. The second path is mainly for stats and additional effects. *2A branches off into what will be mainly STR,AGI,DEX,CHR. They will again branch off to tacked on with either a Elemental Damage +X effect or an Enfeebling type effect such as Impair Evasion +X *2B Is considered the INT,VIT,MND,Light,Dark effects.They will also be tacked on with either a Elemental Damage +X effect or an Enfeebling type effect such as Impair Evasion +X *That about sums it up. If lets say I was looking for a Sword that would Occasionally attack twice, I would check in the first path. Meaning I would click swords and select the first option which would be 150. If I wanted stats I would select the second option 164. If I had an Excalibur I would pick 1012 and if I had a Mythic I would pick the rest of the ones below that. *I hope this helps a lot of you go through the menu systems. *For an example here is the path list for scythes and their final weapons. Scythe *First Path: 512>513>514> :*First Branch: 515>516>517>518>519 Ultimatum DMG 105 Delay 528 :*Second Branch: 520>521>522 Vengance DMG: 78 Delay 528 Occ att twice ::*Third Branch: 523>524>525 Vengance DMG: 45 Delay 518 Occ att twice *Second Path: 526 :*Second Branch STR/AGI/DEX/CHR(2A): 527 ::*STR/ATT Branch: 528>529 :::*530>531 DRK Severance DMG 97 Delay 513 STR+4 ATT +15 :::*532>533 DRK Severance DMG 100 Delay 528 Add Eff: Weakens Att +10 ::*AGI/Evasion Branch: 534>535 :::*536>537 DRK Severance DMG 97 Delay 513 AGI +4 Evasion +15 :::*538>539 DRK Severance DMG 100 Delay 551 Add Eff Impairs Evasion +10 ::*DEX/ACC Branch: 540>541 :::*542>543 DRK Severance DMG 97 Delay 513 DEX +4 Acc +12 :::*544>545 DRK Severance DMG 100 Delay 528 Add Eff: Lowers acc +10 ::*CHR/Magic Evasion Branch: 546>547 :::*548>549 DRK Severance DMG 97 Delay 513 CHR+4 Mag Evasion +12 :::*550>551 DRK Severance DMG 100 Delay 528+23 Add Eff: Lowers Mag Eva +10 :*Second Branch INT/VIT/MND/Light/Dark(2B): 552 ::*INT/MAB Branch: 553>554 :::*555>556 DRK Severance DMG 97 Delay 513 INT+4 MAB +7 :::*557>558 DRK Severance DMG 100 Delay 528 Add Eff: Lowers MATT +10 ::*VIT/Defense Branch: 559>560 :::*561>562 DRK Severance DMG 97 Delay 513 VIT +4 Phys Damage Taken -7% :::*563>564 DRK Severance DMG 100 Delay 528 Add eff Weakens Def +10 ::*MND/MDB Branch: 565>566 :::*567>568 DRK Severance DMG 97 Delay 513 MND+4 MDB +7 :::*569>570 DRK Severance Dmg 100 Delay 528 Add Eff Lowers MDB +10 ::*MP/MACC Branch: 571>572 :::*573>574 DRK Severance DMG 97 Delay 513 MP+50 Mag ACC +12 :::*575>576 DRK Severance DMG 100 Delay 528 Add Eff Lowers Mag. Acc+10